The invention relates to a military game, and, more particularly to a new and improved bale strategy game wherein the same utilizes the strategy of deploying soldiers, tanks, and anti-gun tanks and advancing upon opposing positions of enemy forces in order to gain advantages thereover.
Various types of war simulation board games are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a game is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,069 to Leask wherein 113 figurative combatants are positioned about a game board through which a simulated river cuts through the center. Combatants are allowed to advance and retreat or attack in response to indication by a six sided dice member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,017 to Grammatico provides for a war simulation board game wherein game pieces simulating war vehicles move about a grid pattern according to a spinning device of chance. Opposing players fire upon each other by standing an ink marker on its tip and depressing on the top end of such marker. The random line formed by the tip of the marker as it slides across the board in response to the external force on its top indicates the projectile shot path. If an opponent's game piece is located in a square through which the projectile shot path travels, a hit is scored.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,346 to Garcia-Kuenzli sets forth the playing of a simulation air warfare game. The game includes a game board in the form of a map having irregularly shaped areas delineated by lines and different colors. Various jet aircraft and supporting platforms are also utilized and employed with predetermined rules of play.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,254 to Cooper provides for a battle simulating game wherein simulated tanks are releasable secured to a movement control member so that they may all be moved simultaneously in a given direction in accordance with the rules of the game.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.